


Эталон благоразумия (A Measure of Sanity)

by RecklessGold



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessGold/pseuds/RecklessGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок получает огнестрельное ранение, но даже не замечает этого. Джон паникует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эталон благоразумия (A Measure of Sanity)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Measure of Sanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473360) by [antietamfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antietamfalls/pseuds/antietamfalls). 



> Также выложено на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4479831

__  
Сперва Джон заметил кровь, бессистемно разбрызганную по перилам и ступенькам лестницы. Перебирая в голове жуткие эксперименты, которые могут поджидать его наверху, он ускорил шаг.

Шерлок сидел в гостиной, уставившись в ноутбук. Папки и файлы с делами и фото убийц разбросаны по столу. После недельного прочесывания Лондона (сегодня — без Джона) Шерлок наконец-то убедился, что приближается к разгадке.  
Через пару секунд Джон заметил пятна на полу, а также то, что весь правый бок Шерлока пропитан красной жидкостью. Одежда детектива всегда была покрыта внушительным количеством пятен, но привычный взгляд Джона сразу вычленил нужные.

— Только не говори, что ты опять тренировался с гарпуном, — пожаловался Джон. Шерлок никогда не убирает последствия своих экспериментов.  
Шерлок что-то буркнул, яростно листая полицейский отчет; уровень концентрации был максимальным и Джон заподозрил, что скоро будет масштабное явление Христа народу в виде раскрытого дела.

Повесив плащ, он направился к Шерлоку, старательно обходя пятна. С такого расстояния было видно, что кровь появилась не после убийства какой-нибудь маленькой зверушки. Но Шерлоку казалось, что причина появления крови очевидна, поэтому он молчал.

— Шерлок, откуда взялась эта кровь?  
— Небольшая ссора, когда я возвращался домой. Ничего важного.

Было бы лучше, если бы Джон знал обо всех трупах, которые могут привести в их квартиру. Не хватало только обвинения в убийстве.  
— Когда? Ты ранил кого-то?  
— Меньше получаса назад. Я проверял факт, который внесет ясность, и бандиты адресовали мне пару ударов до того, как я их обезоружил. К сожалению, они сбежали. А теперь, если ты _позволишь_ , я хочу сконцентрироваться!  
Джон переваривал информацию. Крови было гораздо больше, чем должно быть от пары порезов. Через непростительно долгое время до него дошло: Шерлок гораздо бледнее обычного.

Прежде чем Джон проанализировал свои наблюдения, детектив глянул на строй фотографий подозреваемых, пришпиленный над камином, и испустил долгий вздох, постепенно впадая в дедуктивный экстаз. Держа один из отчетов, Шерлок вскочил со своего места и кинулся к ноутбуку.

Прыжок был удачен, но полет неожиданно привел к падению. Шерлок упал около кресла Джона, не успев сгруппироваться.

Джон реагирует мгновенно, военные рефлексы берут верх: забывая о личном пространстве, он опускается на колени около Шерлока, отмечая пепельный цвет его лица. Футболка вся в крови, местами засохшей, местами совсем свежей.

— Шерлок, что произошло? — спокойно спрашивает Джон, расстегивая футболку друга. Шерлок приподнимает голову, стараясь скрыть шок:  
— Я… Это была их кровь, я видел порезы. Меня задели, но это неважно, я почти не почувствовал, — выдыхает он.  
Джон снимает мокрую ткань и его сердце куда-то падает, несмотря на армейский опыт. Он прижимает правую руку Шерлока к ране:  
— Прижми здесь и держи. Я сейчас вернусь.

Лишь благодаря годам опыта он сохраняет спокойствие. Нельзя допустить паники Шерлока.

Поднимаясь наверх, Джон перешагивает ступеньки. Дверь отлетает в сторону. Он отчаянно откапывает под кроватью свой набор для непредвиденных ситуаций. Путь вниз даже не сохраняется в памяти.  
Шерлок по-прежнему на полу, прижимает руку и ищет глазами Джона. Тот хватает телефон со стола, набирает 999 и прижимает телефон к уху плечом, открывая экстренный набор. Оператор службы спасения наконец-то отвечает:  
— Служба спасения. Куда перенаправить?  
— Скорая, — Джон распаковывает ящичек и находит кровоостанавливающий бинт.  
— Скорая, здравствуйте.  
— Тут взрослый мужчина, предположительно, пулевое ранение. Адрес — 221В Бейкер-стрит, — твердым голосом говорит Джон. — С момента получения прошло около сорока минут, не исключено инфицирование. Я доктор, и смогу стабилизировать его до приезда скорой.  
— Скорая в пути. Нужно что-то еще?

Джон поблагодарил диспетчера и положил телефон, не выключая его.  
Шерлок смотрит на него во все глаза:  
— Пулевое ранение?  
— Да, ты, не заботящийся о себе паршивец, — Джону нужно держать Шерлока на плаву, так как тот поддается шоку от потери крови. Он начинает осматривать рану и находит выходное отверстие. Возможно внутренне кровотечение, но с этим разберутся хирурги.

Джон бинтует так, чтобы оба отверстия были закрыты, и зажимает каждое.  
— Ты слышал звук выстрела? — он отчаянно пытается не пускать панику в свой голос.  
Шерлок медленно качает головой, не веря.  
— Ты даже не знаешь, что большая часть этой крови — твоя?  
Он мотает головой опять.

Определенно, адреналин. Шерлок был так занят раскрытием дела, складыванием этого чертового паззла. Джона покидает его хладнокровие. В любой медицинской или военной ситуации он бы действовал спокойно и уверенно. Это другое дело. Совсем, совсем другое.  
— Джон, это больно, — потрясенно говорит Шерлок.  
— Разумеется, больно! У тебя _чертово пулевое ранение_ , и ты даже не заметил! — Джон практически кричит. — Боже, если бы я задержался где-нибудь… Я подумывал о пабе… — горло сжимается от рыданий, а в глазах начинает накапливаться влага.

Шерлок перемещает свою руку и накрывает ей руку Джона, которая зажимает рану. Рука холодная и действует отрезвляюще. Джон ослабляет хватку, понимая, что давит слишком сильно.

Рука Шерлока становится все холоднее, и Джон накидывает на друга одеяло.  
— Прости.  
Шерлок ничего не говорит, шарит взглядом по комнате, наконец останавливая его на Джоне. Его дыхание становится прерывистым и учащенным, явные признаки гиповолемического шока*.  
— Держись, Шерлок. Все будет в порядке. Я рядом, — убеждает его Джон, стараясь заставить свое горло не сжиматься. Видеть неконтролируемый ужас в глаза Шерлока — самое худшее в мире для Джона.

Звук сирен становится громче. Джон мысленно торопит медиков. Разве они не понимают, что один из важнейших и лучших людей в Лондоне и в мире истекает кровью?  
В дверь громко стучат. Слава Богу.

***

Все события после приезда скорой сохранились в памяти размытыми. Они не разрешили Джону сопровождать Шерлока даже после пятиминутного ора. Миссис Хадсон нервно перебирала все, до чего дотягивались ее руки. Она же оттащила разъяренного Джона в сторону, пообещала вызвать такси и заставила вымыть руки и сменить окровавленный джемпер.  
— В квартире жуткий беспорядок, — извиняется Джон, садясь в такси.  
— Не волнуйся. Жизнь Шерлока стоит счета за вызов уборщиков.

Когда Джон приезжает в больницу, Лестрейд уже там, поэтому они вместе сидят в коридоре, тревожась как никогда раньше.  
Джон все время смотрит на часы и думает о худшем.  
— Ты спас его, — мягко успокаивает Лестрейд.  
— Ситуация была критической. Почему он не может просто заботиться о себе? — Джон горестно вздыхает.  
— Ты лучше всех знаешь, как работает его мозг.  
— В этом и проблема. Это слишком много — просить благоразумия?

Вышедший врач сообщил, что операция закончена, но посещать Шерлока можно лишь членам семьи. Майкрофта еще не было, но Джон не сомневался, что он прекрасно осведомлен обо всем.

Несколько угроз, несколько взмахов удостоверением Лестрейда, и их впустили в палату. Шерлок, окруженный множеством трубок и проводков, выглядел безумно усталым.  
— Миссис Робертс, — слабо сказал он.  
— Чего?  
— Миссис Робертс, — детектив повысил голос, раздраженный непонятливостью, — она убийца, Лестрейд. Она прячется в летнем домике бухгалтера.  
— Бога ради! — Джон закатил глаза и устало потер переносицу. — Просто соберись, Шерлок: не далее чем сегодня ты оказался вовлечен в стычку с криминальными элементами, причем с обоюдными физическими повреждениями, упустил из виду тот факт, что оказался смертельно ранен, чудом пережил обширное кровотечение, только что очнулся от общего наркоза. Не время для раскрытия дел.  
— Джон, — осуждающе качнул головой Шерлок, — любое время подходит для раскрытия дел.

Джон почувствовал ярость каждой клеткой своего тела.

— Я, эм, должен позвонить в Ярд, — осторожно уведомил Лестрейд. — В общем, я пошел, — он немедленно ретировался.

Борясь с желанием что-нибудь сломать, Джон тяжело опустился на стул.  
— Ты хочешь опять на меня наорать, — заметил Шерлок, аккуратно поворачиваясь. — Не стесняйся, если тебе станет лучше.

Джон хотел наорать. Он хотел бы кричать до срыва голоса, пока до Шерлока не дойдет. Вместо этого он закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как гнев превращается в усталость.  
Шерлок не нарушал тишину, пытаясь расшифровать все это.  
— Джон? — тихо позвал он, будто доктор был готовой взорваться бомбой.  
— К черту это. К черту _тебя_.  
Снова тишина.

— Смерть — не худшее, что может случиться, Джон.  
— Да, но ты должен взвешивать последствия упущений в твоей логике на других. Хоть однажды, — Джон поднял голову и положил руки на кровать.  
— Я ничего не упускаю.  
— Ты ничего не упускаешь, когда это катастрофа, или кто-то убивает тебя, в общем, ты умираешь из-за обстоятельств, на которые не можешь повлиять. Я могу смириться с таким концом. Но… Но просто плевать на свою безопасность, не пытаясь ничего предотвратить…  
— Мне решать, как защищать себя.  
— Твое наплевательское отношение к себе вредить другим! Оно причиняет боль _мне_! — выкрикнул Джон.

Они пялились друг на друга несколько секунд. На лице Шерлока стало читаться что-то, похожее на смущение.  
— Я не сержусь, когда ты оставляешь меня на месте преступления. Ты можешь один уезжать в такси и куда-то убегать посередине ночи. Но даже на одну секунду _не смей_ думать, что ты можешь так же свободно покинуть этот мир. Я могу отстать от тебя во множестве мест, но не тут.

Легкое неодобрение промелькнуло на лице Шерлока.

— Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что я пресытюсь и скоро уйду, — продолжил Джон, опуская взгляд, — но пожалуйста, помни, что ты не единственный, кто боится повторения одиночества.

Мертвая тишина.  
— Я мог сказать гораздо раньше, что мы будем дружить очень долгое время, Шерлок.  
Джон почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к предплечью. Подняв глаза, он увидел пристально смотрящего на него Шерлока.  
— Я… не осознавал это, Джон.  
— Что?  
— То, что ты так далеко планируешь.

Джон поднял бровь:  
— Я в курсе, что твои социальные навыки не очень, но Шерлок, ты никогда не задумывался, что будет через двадцать лет? Тридцать? Сорок?

— Нет. Я всегда живу настоящим. Это повелось с… плохих дней. Лестрейд помнит. У меня никогда не было причин ждать чего-либо. Ни хорошего, ни плохого.

Джон накрыл своей ладонью руку Шерлока.

— Я обещаю уделить внимание подобным вещам, — сказал Шерлок, указывая на свое ранение.  
— Это не просто слова?  
Шерлок улыбнулся одной из своих редких, щемяще искренних улыбок:  
— Не в этот раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Гиповолемический шок - состояние, когда в крови резко падает уровень плазмы.


End file.
